forever with me
by Furture.MrsEdwardCullen.X3
Summary: Edward is gone, all because of one selfish person, his life was taken away from him, he was taken away from me, the love of my life is gone." AU! E/B! Summary really sucks but its hard to only be able to used 254 words.


Hey Guys! I got this Idea, I'm not sure if its been done before but whatever. its my first story so Im sorry for any mistakes & that it might sound a bit flat but yeah anyway.

I don't have a banner and I was wondering if anyone could make me one ? If so I'd be great full :)

Anyway, review and tell me what you think of the first chapter.

Its more of a prologue the real chapter will be up soon :)

I don't own anything, Sadly :(

If i did Edward would be mine :)

**Also the Chapters Will be longer! it was already 4 pages long, so the other chapters will be longer**

**enjoy. **

----------------------------------------------------------

**"If I had a flower for every time I thought of you, I could walk in a of garden forever."**

He was on my mind, again. I don't know what it is but it seems like every thought of mine is occupied on _him. _I think about _him _every second of everyday and when I do, my heart shatters just a bit more, when I say a bit more what I mean is i don't think its capable of my heart to break any more then what it already is.

When I was a little my mother always talked to me about love, she would sit on the end of my bed her eyes full of love and passion she would read the story's from my old fairy tale book, you know, the ones that convince every little girl that one day her prince charming will come and sweep her of her feet. I was no different, I thought one day i would start my once upon a time and end with a happy ever after. If only i could go back and tell myself what I know now.

In real life no one get happy ever afters your prince leaves you, he breaks his promises, and leaves you all alone by yourself broken hearted and lifeless.

I had my happily ever after, I had _my _Prince, and I lost him, I lost _that._

_Edward,_ yes _Him_ was _Edward,_ my one and only. He promised he would be with me forever, he loved me it wasn't hard to tell, every time he looked at me his eyes would shine bright full of love and passion, he would smile his amazing smile and embrace me, hold me tightly whisper sweet nothings into my ears, stare into my eyes and the gently, lovingly, passionitly kiss me with his wonderful, beautiful soft full lips he hold my face in his hands, the love and passion was clear in the way his lips moved against mine. After we parted he would look into my eyes his bright, beautiful green eyes would stare into my brown eyes (deep beautiful big brown eyes as he would put it.) and he would say in his angel like voice "I love you bella".

The thought of the way he used to hold me made my eyes water, knowing ill never see his breath taking face again, all because of one selfish person.

Edward and I had been together for 3 years and we were married for 6 months, we had a beautiful honey moon on a deserted island only him and me. we were going to start a family together build a home, together we wanted to make 3 beautiful children 2 boys and 1 girl.

Edward was my world my everything, without him i'm nothing I was happy with him and so so in love, the kind of love you would dream about in books. But who would of thought that all that would be taken away by me, in just a blink of an eye?

Edward was working a late night shift at the hospital he promised he would be home soon, when he would get back we would have dinner, snuggle up together and then spend the remender of the night making love holding each other close with soft kisses and Exchanging "I love yous." we never got to that part. the last conversaion I had was when he was when he was about to leave the hostiptal he was sitting in his car telling me that his sorry his late home, and that he would be home in 30 minutes, that he loved me with every fibre of his being and that he couldn't wait to see my beautiful face again, and that was the last I heard of him.

I'll never see his face again, hear his voice and breathe in his scent again.

I didn't know that, if i did I would never of let him walk out the front door, I would make are last kiss last forever because that way we would never have to part.

I was sitting on the sofa in our living room in his t-shirt 3 sizes too big, waiting for him to return, thinking about how i couldn't wait to run my hand through his silky soft bronze hair and pull him close to me, I was so lost in my thoughts in him I didn't realize that my phone was ringing, and that one phone call could change my life forever.

As soon as I found out what happened I was in hystrics, tears were pooling over out of my eyes, i tripped over a couple of times as I couldn't see clearly, I don't even remember the ride to the hostial I was hoping prying that he would be fine. When I got to the hostipal I saw his Mother and His father Crying I ran upto them and they looked up at me, I've never seen so much sadness in a persons eyes as what I did that moment. I knew It was too Late, no words were spoken but you could see the emoition in there eyes to know what happened. he was gone, he broke his promise along with my heart.

Love, Live, Meaning Over.

My tears were coming out more and more. I felt sick, My thought were all over the place, I felt dizzy and all the sudden I collapsed onto the floor, and darkness over came me, the last thought on my mind was Edward, His beautiful Face. It was then I Realized my life will never be the same Again.


End file.
